He recognized
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: She dots her 'i's with hearts, and points her exclamation marks with suns. That's the first thing Stiles Stillinski noticed about Lydia Martin in grade three. It was what started the chain of events. The story of how Stiles Stillinski fell head over heels for Lydia Martin, and how eventually she fell back.


She dots her 'i's with hearts, and points her exclamation marks with suns. That's the first thing Stiles Stillinski noticed about Lydia Martin in grade three. It was what started the chain of events. The simple way she added character to characters by using personal touches. It made Stiles immediately just drawn to her, and her giant, bubbly personality.

In grade four, he noticed the way she tied her ponytail. Not the way it was when she arrived at school, but when she tied it up during class after it began falling down. She did It so carefully, with so much focus and attention, it was almost an art. He often times got lost from the lesson, simply by watching Lydia Martin tie her hair.

In grade five, he noticed her determination. She couldn't ride a bike, and had timidly asked Stiles to teach her. Her parents, being very 'busy' people, never had the time to teach her. When she asked Stiles this, a very blabby girl named Grace had heard and spread the story, a fifth grader not being able to ride a bike? How scandalous! She couldn't take being heckled for long, and made Stiles teach her almost immediately. She was a very fast learner.

In grade 6 he noticed a lot of other people beginning to notice- boys specifically. Of course boys noticed her before, she was beautiful, but middle school was a whole new playing field. More than one feeder school meant more boys, which in turn meant more competition. She, of course, handled every boy with grace and charm- the ones she liked and didn't like. It created a green monster in Stiles, but he always held onto hope, he loved her first, so she would love him last.

In grade seven he noticed changes... Her changes to be exact. She started wearing makeup, and push up bras, and low cut shirts. She was beautiful before, but now... She was absolutely stunning. He always thought she was beautiful. Makeup or not.

In grade eight he noticed Jackson, or as he preferred, jack ass. He hasn't noticed Lydia until all her assets came out, and her popularity soared to new heights. He didn't care about the things Stiles cared about! He only cared about what he could gain, or what 'base' he could get to. In Stiles eyes, Jackson was pathetic. Especially once he began dating Lydia.

In grade 10, he noticed her ability to be so fragile, yet seem so brave. She came to his house, after a particularly gruesome nightmare involving wolves and lizards that were actually people. She was covered in dirt and blood, she had ran though the woods again. He had immediately taken her quietly to his room, and given her a large shirt. She wasn't made up, and her hair was mess... But Stiles had never seen anyone look so absolutely beautiful in his shirt. He sat her down and whispered the words she had needed to hear since everything started, he had whispered: "Tell me what happened," and Lydia did.

In grade eleven he noticed her rebellious side. She kissed him the first time on another night escapade nearing the end of junior year, and hadn't wanted to tell anyone about the relationship that soon bloomed after. The pack had established a sensitive dating rule after Jackson, and Stiles didn't want Lydia getting hurt because of him. Scott knew something was up, and so did Allison. The odd shift in behavior, the lingering smell of coconut in Stiles car, the days of repeated clothing consecutively, the long glances, and the disappearances for long periods of time. They easily put two and two together, but Stiles and Lydia denied it passionately. A secret from their best friends, from everybody? It was as risky and rebellious as risky and rebellious comes.

In grade twelve, he noticed forever. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship, when homecoming came around. He asked her with that old shirt, writing 'wanna dance' on it and giving it to her. They came clean to everyone, and enjoyed the PDA they could now preform. When Stiles picked Lydia up, dressed in matching pink garbs, he whispered:

"You look beautiful," in her ear as he opened her car door.

She smiled, climbed in, and began writing: 'Lydia!' on a napkin as he pulled off the curb. His eyes widened as he saw it.

"You still do that?"

"Do what?" She looked up, confused.

"You dot you 'i's with a heart, and point your exclamation marks with a sun? You did that in third grade... It's what made me fall in love with you."

"Pull over."

Stiles jerked the wheel over, terrified he'd done something .

"Get out of the car."

"Look, Lyida, I didn't mean to upset you, babe."

He slowly stumbled out of the car, and was immediately attacked. Lydia kissed him for a good few minutes, until finally they needed air.

"What was that for?" Stiles smirked.

"Loving me first."

On their wedding day, he noticed her. Her smile. Her strawberry blonde curls. Her green eyes. How beautiful her 5'3, petite frame looked in that mermaid gown. He watched in awe, wondering how he landed such a beautiful girl. Scott squeezed his shoulder, probably reminding him not to fall over. He loved knowing he could be with her forever, all of her.

Their wedding booklet title read:

Stiles and Lydia's Wedding!

Every 'i' was tipped with a heart, and the final exclamation mark was capped with a sun.

**My first Sydia story! I love them! I plan on a companion story of their secret romance, 20 chapters (epilogue included in the 20) and possible a wedding story companion after I finish the secret romance one! **

**Read and review please! **


End file.
